I Blame it All on Karma
by Imperio-youloveme
Summary: His phone suddenly blows off.I really, really hate karma.We could’ve had a perfectly good cliché going on right now.We could’ve both have fallen in love. One-shot.


In my opinion, Naruto should be mine. Of course my opinion doesn't really mean anything, does it?

---

Gawk- Verb (used without object)

To stare stupidly.

Ogle- Verb (used with object)

To look at amorously, flirtatiously, or impertinently.

---

Ok. I admit it. I've been gawking at him for the past thirty minutes or so. I'm officially insane…ok, so maybe that gawking became ogling in those first ten minutes of my gawking/ogling fiesta.

I'm hopeless. I don't even know his name! I do know, however, that he has _the _most outrageously beautiful sculpted back. Not that I care….

Oh! Who am I kidding?!

So, he has a very well built back and very broad-looking shoulders and his hair is black. And when I mean black, I mean raven-never-used-black-pen kind of black…you get the point.

And his neck! Oh, don't even get me started! His perfectly sculpted (and I don't care if I've used that word more than a few times already. It's the only way to describe the man candy in front of me) neck is pale-but not too pale, that would be creepy- and not too long, but not too short and I'm not making any sense and I should just stop rambling to myself in my head--yeah….

OMG!!! He just turned around and glared at nobody in particular (although I think his glare was directed at the blond idiot sitting next to me) with the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Black. Just like his hair, except I caught some gray/silvery specks in them.

Cute!

Ahem. Correction. Gorgeous.

---

Cute-Adjective.

Attractive especially by means of smallness or prettiness or quaintness.

Gorgeous- Adjective

Dazzlingly beautiful or magnificent.

---

And I'm surprised that I didn't see his photo under the definition for Gorgeous. Because, seriously, I would have seen a picture of the boy sitting next to the gorgeous man-candy I've had my sights on for about a half hour now underneath the definition of cute…now, my man-candy would be under gorgeous-or any other synonym for said word.

Oh dear mother of penguins!!! He's looking right at me!

My mind has just officially gone blank and I don't know even my own name…I think it started with S…

He lifts a perfect black eyebrow at me with an amuse expression on his heavenly face. Told you he was the gorgeousness of all that is gorgeous.

Suddenly a colossal hand is clouding the perfect picture that had just been in my sight, and I snap my head toward were the hand leads toward an arm, which leads toward some shoulders (because I would never look at shoulders quite the same as I have before after seeing the strangers broad one's) which are connected by a tan neck and then to the face of my obnoxious kindda best friend (I mean, when you eat out of each other's ramen cup that just entitles you to be best friends forever….or at least that's what Naruto (my best friend) said at the time).

"What do you want?" I snap, irritated.

"You were just spacing out. Thought you needed to be brought back to Earth…you know?" He says nervously, scratching the back of his neck like every other time he's either in trouble, or nervous.

"Well…thank you." I say tensely and turn around to look and see if my man-candy is still looking at me.

He wasn't.

I blame it all on karma. I know it's getting me back for that time I that I told that girl that Naruto liked that I was his girlfriend…but in my defense I didn't know that she had any interest in him and I needed a boyfriend because Ino-Pig had gotten together with this other kid and I needed a boyfriend. Even if I still thought boys had cutis. I _was_, after all, only five years old. Give me a break!

I bang my head against the hard cold table and repeat the process over and over again. Hopefully Naruto would see sense for once in his life and stop me from getting any brain damage.

Apparently he doesn't because the beginning of a migraine is coming. Oh well. It's my punishment for being so stupid when I was five years old and letting karma get me.

"Stop." Somebody orders in a deep, silky voice.

"Go away." I moan, and stop banging my head for a second, just enough to glare at him….

It's Mr. Hunkkalicious!

Again, I blame it all on karma.

He's looking straight at me, not affected by my glare at all, but I guess that has to do with the fact that I stopped glaring at his glorious self eons ago.

We stare at each other for a long second and then he starts walking away. Karma!

"W-wait." I stutter to recover my self and stand up hastily to follow him, but in my haste I trip over my own two left feet and fall, face down.

Dare I say it? I. Blame. It. All. On. Karma.

He turns around and sees my pathetic self practically kissing the ground and smirks. That smirk only does wonders on his face. I would never be able to pull it off with my green eyes and pink hair.

He walks toward me and stretches out his hand for me to grab. I take it and I feel like I just died, went to heaven, and then came back out again.

I'm in love.

"Thanks." I mutter and turn a dark shade of red.

He still holds my hand and I fell a real connection between the tow of us.

He smirks again and says, "You should be more careful."

"Roger that." I say and somehow manage to not blush this time.

"Sasuke." He says, my hand still trapped in his.

"Sakura." I reply and smile.

His phone suddenly blows off. Karma is a bitch. We could've had a perfectly good cliché going on right now. We could've both have fallen in love.

I wait patiently as he argues with someone over the phone. I don't even pay attention to what he's talking about. I do, however, pay attention on the fact that he hasn't let go of my hand yet.

He shuts his phone in one fluid motion and puts in his jacket pocket.

"I got to." He says and let's go of my hand.

"Right." I say dejectedly and look down.

"Here." He mutters and writes something down on a piece of paper. "Call me."

And with that he turns around, grabs his things off his table, and with one wave, he leaves.

Oh well. At least I got his number. And maybe karma isn't a complete bitch after all.

---

Another One-shot. I don't even know were I got this idea…but it might've had to do with the fact that I was bored. REVIEW!!!


End file.
